England v Scotland (2018 World Cup Qualifying)
| stadium = Wembley Stadium | city = London | man_of_the_match1a = Adam Lallana | referee = Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) | attendance = 87,258 | weather = | previous = | next = }} England v Scotland was a match which took place at Wembley Stadium on Friday 11 November 2016. Gareth Southgate took a significant step towards being appointed England's full-time manager and intensified the pressure on Scotland counterpart Gordon Strachan in the process with a comfortable World Cup qualifying win at Wembley. Southgate knew victory would press his claims to succeed Sam Allardyce on a permanent basis - and England delivered with a display that was unconvincing but easily enough to beat Scotland. Daniel Sturridge's stooping, instinctive header from Kyle Walker's driven cross put the hosts ahead after 24 minutes and Liverpool team-mate Adam Lallana did the same from Danny Rose's delivery five minutes after the break. James Forrest and Robert Snodgrass missed opportunities for the visitors before Lallana added England's second - and Gary Cahill's 61st-minute header from Wayne Rooney's corner only increased Strachan's agony. England now top Group F while Scotland languish in fifth, with their hopes of qualifying for the 2018 tournament in Russia fading fast. England's interim manager deflected all talk about his future in the build-up to this qualifier - but he will know he is effectively in an impregnable position after this win against a very average Scotland side. Southgate's biggest supporters would be hard-pressed to suggest this performance hinted at a golden future for England, but it is surely enough to earn the 46-year-old the chance to plot the way ahead to the next World Cup. He was under a little pressure after a poor performance in the goalless draw in Slovenia, but this was just what he needed - in result terms at least - and it is now surely only a matter of time before his appointment is confirmed, irrespective of the result of Tuesday's friendly against Spain at Wembley. It was almost impossible to find an optimistic Scot at Wembley before kick-off. Sadly, their worst fears were confirmed as the pressure mounts on Strachan. The combative 59-year-old was subjected to heavy criticism after a draw at home to Lithuania and a 3-0 loss in Slovakia even before this latest reverse. There was no lack of heart or effort from Scotland, but there is quite simply a lack of quality in their squad, reflected in the eight changes he made here, to no avail, in an attempt to find a spark. Strachan may ask, with some justification, if anyone else could do better with what he has at his disposal, but whether the Scottish Football Association and Tartan Army agree is another matter. England are now in a commanding position and should have no problems reaching the World Cup from this point, but they are still a work in progress. This was a convincing victory margin, but the worry remains that the defence would be seriously troubled by quality opposition. Scotland missed two chances to level before England extended their lead through Lallana, while some of their attempts to play out from the back looked like an alien concept to Southgate's players. However, the result, England's position in the group, Lallana's growing maturity and the clinical manner in which they took their opportunities were all positives. Scotland's mix-and-match side never looked like having the class to overcome England and that lack of quality was exposed in crucial moments. Leigh Griffiths wasted a glorious opportunity to play in Snodgrass in the first half, while Forrest should have scored with a shot he dragged wide just after half-time. Snodgrass also had a shot blocked by Stones. Scotland's commitment cannot be doubted but this is a squad desperately short of quality - and so it proved at Wembley. Match Details |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC±0) |team1= |score=3–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Sturridge Lallana Cahill |goals2= |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=87,258 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} League table |w=3 |d=1 |l=0 |gf=6|ga=0 |bc=lightgreen}} |w=2 |d=2 |l=0 |gf=4 |ga=2 |bc=lightblue}} |w=2 |d=0 |l=2 |gf=7 |ga=2 }} |w=1 |d=2 |l=1 |gf=5 |ga=7 }} |w=1 |d=1 |l=2 |gf=6 |ga=8 }} |w=0 |d=0 |l=4 |gf=1 |ga=10 }} |} See also *2018 FIFA World Cup qualification (UEFA) *2018 FIFA World Cup External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2016-17 Match Day info Category:FIFA World Cup 2018 matches Category:2018 FIFA World Cup qualifying matches